


You Deserve the World

by Carisa_Ironfell



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bickslow has bad ideas sometimes, Bickslow the Giraffe Tongue, F/M, Geez this is short, Gen, I've wanted to use that tag since I first saw it and now I get to, M/M, The Thunder Legion is family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: Evergreen gets hurt and Freed has to help Laxus get his temper under control. Bickslow is more helpful than anyone anticipated and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Bickslow/Evergreen (Fairy Tail), Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 33





	You Deserve the World

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly just wanted to write Thunder Legion crack because I love their dynamic. (every time I look up pictures of the Thunder Legion, I'll get distracted for like 30 minutes just scrolling through...) Also, this story was basically prompted by the Giraffe Tongue tag, so, uh... *shrug*
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

“Evergreen! Don’t ever do that again!” Laxus roared, fury causing sparks of lightning to dance across his body. The woman on the ground flinched, looking away from her leader.

“I’m sorry, Laxus. I thought I could handle it-” she tried to say, but Laxus interrupted.

“Yeah, you thought that. But you were wrong! So don’t do it again. Next time, let me take the hit. Unlike you, I will be fine!” the blond man shouted, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Sighing, Freed stepped over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down, Laxus. Evergreen will be fine with a bit of rest. Yes, she miscalculated and made a mistake. You’re worried – I get it – but that doesn’t mean you need to keep yelling at her,” the Captain said, his voice calm and even. Laxus’ shoulders slumped, and he leaned against the green-haired man, head on Freed’s shoulder.

“I was scared that we’d lose her. You know I don’t think clearly when I’m uninformed,” he muttered, then looked at Evergreen.

“I’m sorry, Ever. I shouldn’t have shouted at you. Thanks for trying to help. But please, for the love of God, remember to take care of yourself too, not just me. I’m a lot more durable than you are,” Laxus said, unable to meet her eyes. Evergreen snorted out a laugh and shook her head.

“You’re fine. Like Freed said, I miscalculated, and I should have known better. I’ll try not to do it again,” she promised, smiling ruefully.

And that was when Bickslow decided to creep up next to her and lick her cheek.

Evergreen shrieked and waved her hands in front of her, smacking him in the face. “Bickslow!! What the hell?” she demanded, frantically using the hem of his skirt-thing to wipe the slobber off her face. Bickslow cackled, his babies echoing the sound. It was weird…

“I knew if I distracted you, you’d stop being so mopey,” was the mage’s answer, and the others froze.

“That’s… ingenious, actually Bickslow. Well done!” Freed congratulated, pleasantly surprised that Bickslow had shown such consideration for his partner. Of course, his methods had been… odd, as usual, but it had worked, so he supposed it was fine. And Evergreen, although still looking a bit peeved, was laughing, so that was a blessing. None of them liked seeing her upset.

“So, uh, anyways… Since the job is done, we should head home now,” Laxus suggested, and his teammates nodded their agreement.


End file.
